


Los chicos de al lado

by junosnape13



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 22:04:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15827826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junosnape13/pseuds/junosnape13
Summary: Castiel tiene nuevos vecinos, su mejor amigo es Michael, pero termina enamorándose de Dean, nunca imagino que estos, solo eran uno.





	Los chicos de al lado

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mes de Misha Collins](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Mes+de+Misha+Collins).



Regalo para el Mes de Misha Collins 2018

Castiel aún recuerda cuando los Winchester llegaron a vivir a la casa de al lado, la ilusión que sintió al ver a aquel chico rubio con una chaqueta mas grande que el a sus 15 años con toda la pinta de chico problemas, sin embargo, cuando el otro noto que el observaba desde su jardín simplemente le sonrió y le dio un pequeño asentimiento de cabeza por saludo.

No fue la única vez que le vio, iban a la misma escuela, vivian en el mismo vecindario y sus padres se hicieron grandes amigos, además de que el pequeño Sam era un chico larguirucho y adorable.

Cuando comenzó a tratarlos supo que la mujer rubia era Mary, una mujer de sonrisa amable, pero peligrosa, John tenia un vozarrón que enderezaba a cualquiera, pero no era un mal tipo, Sam, el pequeño un chico demasiado listo para su edad y con el que se llevaba excelente a pesar de la diferencia de edad. Dean era el hermano mayor, alegre vivaracho y el que siempre terminaba en problemas, pero con quien mas congeniaba era con Michael, el gemelo de Dean, eran gemelos idénticos, pero de un carácter que iba del cielo a la tierra, el era mucho más serio y sabia un montón de cosas que siempre encantaban a Castiel. Nunca dudaba en seguirlo, bueno a ninguno de los dos, pero al menos con Michael tenia la certeza de que jamás le pillarían, el chico algunas veces tenia un aura que le hacia parecer fuera de este mundo.

Ahora cuando lo recuerda se da cuenta que jamás vio juntos a Dean y Michael.

Que cuando hablaba de Dean todos asentían y sonreían ante las ocurrencias del otro, pero cuando preguntaba por Michael un silencio incomodo se instalaba en la casas de sus vecinos y aun mas cuando preguntaba por el serio gemelo a Dean este parecía no tener idea de quien hablaba, y cuando era al revés el rostro no ocultaba el desprecio por el otro.

Los años pasaron y se fue haciendo inseparable de los Winchester, pasaba mas tiempo con ellos que en su propia casa y los gemelos se convirtieron en sus mejores amigos. Castiel era un chico tímido, no le agradaban mucho las personas a pesar de que siempre las observaba con fascinación, sacaba excelentes notas, pero no tenía ningún amigo e incluso se metían con el llamándole raro. Nunca dejo que esto lo afectara o detuviera su vida, pero desde la llegada de los otros todo cambio, a pesar de no ir en el mismo curso se juntaba con Sam, Dean no dudaba en defenderlo y arrastrarle en los mas diversos líos, era el único que le daba diversión a su vida y Michael, bueno cuando él estaba jamás le dejaba solo, era su amigo inseparable, a su lado jamás se sentía solo.

No noto lo raro de todo porque por primera vez era realmente feliz, la vida en su casa nunca fue normal, no por falta de cosas, sino que simplemente desde su padre a sus hermanos, todos competían por una personalidad más histriónica que el anterior, crecer en un entorno así fue mas que difícil, consideraba que a pesar de todo él no había salido tan mal, solo salto del techo a los 4 años porque le convencieron que todos ellos eran ángeles y por lo tanto podía volar, sus nombres hablaban tal conclusión, claro que solo termino con los pequeños Novak con diversas fracturas y un padre demostrando que era un adulto responsable por primera vez. Eran humanos “Ahora” les dijo así que debían comportarse como tal, luego de tan elemental enseñanza ellos se convirtieron en chicos normales, más o menos.

Quizás por eso no noto la propia extrañeza de los Winchester, comparado a su familia los vecinos eran completamente funcionales, ciego a todo él vivió sus mejores años de su vida, teniendo amigos, aventuras y lentamente despertando al amor.

Dean fue quien puso su mundo de cabezas, él fue que arruinó todo lo que tenían con la sonrisa fácil y esa mirada llena de destellos cada vez que estaban juntos, cuando quiso darse cuenta de lo que pasaba había empujado al suelo a Cassidy por besar a su amigo y cuando noto el enfado de Dean por su adorada novia y le recrimino contuvo las lagrimas para huir corriendo dándose cuenta que ese humano ni aquí ni en sus otras vidas había sido para él, la certeza le dolía como una herida supurante a lo largo de los siglos.

Fue Michael quien le encontró nuevamente y trato de darle consuelo, eran los mismos ojos, la misma piel salpicada de pecas, adorable a quien le viera, pero de ahí había un mundo de diferencia entre esos dos seres desde la voz a la forma de mirarle, lo que sabían y decían, eran completamente diferentes y deseo haberse fijado en Michael, porque el si le quería, lo escucho de sus propios labios aquella tarde para luego ser besado, pero aun así no sintió aquellas mariposas que sintió la primera vez que sus ojos chocaron con los de Dean.

Mas tarde se daría cuenta que ese fue el punto en que ya no hubo retorno. No fue capaz de corresponderle a Michael y noto como este reacciono apretándole con violencia y jurándole que cuando todo fuese llevado a cabo el sería capaz de olvidar a Dean y amarle solo a él, retomar la grandeza que sobre ellos estaba destinada desde los orígenes, sus palabras le hicieron recordar a cuando tenia cuatro años y el y sus hermanos estaban listos para volar y ser los soldados que su padre esperaba, se aparto asustado y confundido para luego solo correr de regreso a su casa.

La siguiente vez que vio a Dean no fue mejor, terminaron peleando a gritos y el, Castiel, con sus temores y su poca comprensión de la humanidad, le beso, furioso y apasionado, necesitando callar de una vez al otro chico, que entendiera que le quería, que no necesitaba a ninguna chica tonta porque él le quería y si bien Dean le correspondió en algún momento al siguiente se vio siendo empujado directo al piso mientras le amenazaban de que no volviese a hacer esas mariconadas, porque a Dean Winchester le gustaban las niñas, todos sabían que así tenía que ser.

Mirando hacia atrás se da cuenta que le gustaría decir que luego de eso comprendió todo y se alejó de la manera mas sana posible de los gemelos para no lastimar a ninguno, pero eso sería mentir.

Michael intento conquistar su corazón que ya había sido entregado a otro. La situación fue colocándose turbia a lo largo de los meses, pero fue incapaz de dejar a su amigo, porque sabia que estaba tan solo como él. Mientras que con Dean trataron de retomar lo mas normal posible su amistad, cosa imposible con e otro metiéndose con cada chica libre y comprometida del instituto y luego compartiendo largas e intensas miradas con Castiel, invadiendo sus espacios mutuamente, silencios compartidos mientras lentamente se dejaba atraer por el magnetismo de aquellos labios para ser rechazado al último segundo.

Mas de una noche lloró, con justificada razón esa tarde de noviembre en que Michael perdió la paciencia e intento forzarlo, jamás imagino que su amigo fuese capaz de atacarlo de esa manera, aun bajo el agua podía sentir la brutalidad de sus dedos abriéndole, como mordía su piel marcándolo y le volteo para que lo viese a la cara cuando al fin le reclamara, por un momento pudo jurar que aquellos ojos brillaron de una tonalidad celeste antinarural, sin embargo se centro en seguir luchando y cuando ya solo pudo gritar de angustia y terror al sentir como era invadido, el otro se puso rígido y le miro con pavor como si no supiese donde estaba solo para luego liberarlo y salir corriendo.

Evito a los Winchester por algunas semanas hasta que Sam le hizo frente son posibilidad de escape, la conversación fue extraña e impaciente por parte de Sam las cosas en su casa estaban mal, sus padres estaban preocupados y Dean había estado yendo a constantemente al doctor cuando no le estaba ignorando. El menor de los Winchester estaba preocupado y solo, necesitaba de Castiel, de el apoyo de su amigo y no fue capaz de negarle eso, a fin de cuentas, él también estaba necesitando apoyo ya que, aunque jamás le contaría a nadie lo sucedido esto estaba carcomiéndolo vivo.

No pregunto por Michael, al parecer a Sam no le agradaba su otro hermano, así que fue fácil evitarlo y de Dean poco supo, algunas veces lo vio, pero de lejos, saludos cortos y rápidos, hasta que lentamente fue hablándole otra vez, por un momento temió que Dean supiese lo que su gemelo le había hecho, pero con el pasar de las semanas desestimo la idea ya que volvían a tener un trato como antes… amigos, ya ni Castiel estaba con ánimos de desear algo más.

Era su ultimo año, apenas faltaban unos meses para graduarse todos estaban emocionados y ansiosos por terminar, fue por esos días que recibió una carta de Michael en su casillero. Sus manos temblaron al tomar la nota, ya le había visto rondar por la escuela y cuando solía ir a estudiar con Sam, el chico había resultado mas listo que ellos, pero al menos el mayor le había ignorado tanto como al menor de los Winchester lo que le dio tranquilidad hasta ahora.

La carta estaba escrita con extraños símbolos que en un primer momento no entendió, pero lentamente tomaron posición y revelaron el secreto que escondían. Michael prometía que todo seria diferente ahora, que haría las cosas bien ahora, la amenaza que les había separado estaba a punto de ser contenida y cuando todo ardiera Michael estaría libre al fin para ir a por él.

Pensó que era una amenaza extraña y sórdida, elimino la nota y la próxima vez que vio a Michael lo empujo con fuerza contra un casillero para lastimarle y amenazarlo que le dejara en paz, sin embargo, lo único que obtuvo en respuesta fue una sonrisa engreída y el brillo celeste otra vez, lo siguiente que supo es que Dean le empujo y empezó a gritarle sobre que demonios le pasaba ahora. Retrocedió asustado y se disculpó, por un momento había jurado que era Michael, Dean le miro con dureza por un instante y lo único que le gruño antes de perderse por el pasillo fue que estaba loco, Michael ya se había largado para siempre.

Fue por esos tiempos en que descubrió que los secretos eran malos, aun así, fuera por intentar proteger a otros. Demasiado tarde se entero que Michael y Dean no eran gemelos, era la otra identidad de Dean, una peligrosa y aterradora que la familia Winchester mantuvo en secreto por el bien de Sam, no era la primera vez que este sufriría un atentado por parte de su hermano. 

La noche que todo se supo fue cuando Sam quedo solo en casa viendo una película, sus padres habían ido a una cita y Dean salió con la chica de turno, supuso que la cita no había ido bien cuando lo vio regresar temprano, se había reído a su costa incentivándole a que ya se rindiera y aceptara que quería a Castiel cuando este le golpeo en la cabeza.

Lo siguiente que supo es que el estaba atado y su cuarto estaba en llamas, vio a Dean llevando un abrigo largo y una estúpida gorra mientras de sus labios salían extrañas palabras, las llamas estaban sobre su ropa y no parecían quemarle mientras él se ahogaba con el humo y el calor insoportable, fuera se escuchaban sirenas y gritos, pero lo que le dio esperanzas fue escuchar la voz de Castiel llamándole sobre todo lo demás, cuando logro llegar al segundo piso vio que no iba solo, Lucifer, el temible hermano mayor de Castiel le acompañaba.

Por un momento pudo jurar que los tres se enfrascaron en una brutal pelea, sus ojos brillando en un antinatural tono celeste, el golpe de enormes alas chocando con las paredes, supuso que intoxicado con el humo en algún ponto comenzó a delirar, vio cuando finalmente lograron someter a Dean y Lucifer le atravesó con una espada plateada, hubo un enorme resplandor que termino por quitarle la conciencia.  
Al final resulto que Castiel y sus hermanos si podían volar, eran los feroces y más capaces soldados de sus padres, solo que en algún punto de la existencia las cosas salieron terriblemente mal y su padre aun trataba de instaurar un orden nuevamente, mientras tanto debían resguardarse en esta realidad. Por extraño que parezca a Castiel no le fue difícil creerse esa historia, tenia mas sentido que todo lo demás a lo largo de su vida.

Sam pudo recuperarse, un milagro decían los doctores, el menor de los Winchester simplemente le agradeció a Lucifer por sanarlo, sin tener idea que quizás lo mejor hubiese sido perecer en aquel incendio si algún indicio hubiese tenido del tormento que este sería a lo largo de su vida.

Confesaron el problema de la doble personalidad de Dean, el temor que les daba la presencia de Michael que al fin parecía que los psiquiatras y psicólogos no podían pillarle en ningún rincón. Sanar el cuerpo de Dean y su alma fue un proceso lento y minucioso a lo que Castiel se dedicó con absoluta devoción hasta que le vio abrir los ojos. Fue más fácil de lo que pensó contarle las cosas a Dean, quizás se debió a que el padre de Castiel intervino permitiéndole ver mas de aquella red de vidas e historias en la que se encontraban una y otra vez. Esta realidad a fin de cuentas no era tan mala, ambos sanarían juntos.

Cuando al fin volvieron a sus casas y las cosas tomaron su rumbo nuevamente se encontraron solos sobre el hermoso Impala que le regalaron a Dean por su cumpleaños. Estaban sentados sobre el capo mirando el atardecer solo los dos, cuando Castiel tomo su decisión.

“En esta vida serás mío Dean, en esta y todas las que nos quedan, basta de huir.  
Te amo y lo sabes… tan solo quizás tú también sientes lo mismo por mí, ya no huyas… por favor” Confeso mientras le sostenía con fuerza por esa chamarra de cuero que al fin le quedaba bien, le vio sonreír y asentir “ Ya no quiero huir Castiel, eres mío, solo mío” 

El sabor de aquel beso lo llevaría impreso en su piel por siempre ese beso y todos los demás, ni siquiera la locura de Michael podría hacerle olvidar jamás, no cuando al fin se rendirán a lo que sus corazones ocultaban hace vidas.


End file.
